AM Wonders
by scriptophile
Summary: Appreciation doesn't need to be about saying "thank you" all the time.


**Title: **A.M. Wonders

**Synopsis: **Appreciation doesn't necessarily need to be about saying "thank you" all the time.

**Genre: **Fanfiction/Drama/Humor

**Status: **Completed

_**Note: **__Too much noise in the early morning is something that I absolutely__** do not**__ appreciate._

_**Note 2: **__First oneshot and fanfiction, on here. Be nice to your boy!_

—

.

.

After twenty _painstaking_ minutes of tossing and turning in bed, and an insanely sleepless night, Nnoitra finally woke up. Despite the bright glare of the _fake_ morning Sun that streamed through his bedroom window, promising another beautiful (read: hopeless) day in Hueco Mundo, he found himself struggling to get out of bed. If it was not for the clanking of pots and pans, and off-key singing of his fraccion that came from the kitchen —that was_ amazingly quite a distance away_ from his bedroom— he would have rolled over and continued his sleep.

Nnoitra propped himself up on one elbow, shook his head and gave a grunt of frustration. He was feeling kinda _more-exhausted-than-usual_ today and waking up a little later would be _really_ helpful but it seemed like that was _**never**_ going to happen. _Not a chance._

"I wonder what in the name of _Santa Teresa_ is that Tesra doing!" Nnoitra hissed. "I am trying to get more sleep here! Of all days in the year, he had to assault my eardrums _**today**_ with these clanking, banging, rattling! Horrible singing!" He tossed the blanket aside, grumbled to himself as he climbed out of bed, then hobbled to the bathroom to freshen himself up.

Nnoitra undressed himself, turned on the cold water knob and stepped under the cascading water with his back facing the jet. He let the cool water dribble down his back for some good, long minutes, before throwing his head back to soak his hair. He first thoroughly soaped himself using a daub of his favorite shower gel that _Grimmjow had gifted him last Christmas_. Then he reached out for the shampoo bottle and squirted a generous amount onto his hands, and lathered his hair. Fifteen minutes later, Nnoitra was done.

.

/

.

Nnoitra stomped into the kitchen only to be greeted by delicious wafts of bacon and sausage, laced with mouthwatering scents of waffles and hot chocolate. His frustration died instantly and _his stomach began to grumble_. Tesra spun around and smiled broadly at the sight of his master.

"Good morning, Nnoitra-sama!" He said, cheerfully. "Breakfast is ready. Shall I serve you now, Sir?"

"Nah, am not hungry." Nnoitra responded, flatly. He knew that that was a blatant _lie_ and there was a 50 percent chance that Tesra could see through it, but he _did not_ want to act the part where he was going to show his fraccion that his appetite had, in fact, been stimulated.

(No way in hell would he ever show his _foodie_ side.)

**Nnoitra has a reputation to maintain.**

"Oh, if _that_ is the case," Tesra replied with a slight hint of disappointment in his voice, "then I will serve you when you're ready to eat, Sir."

Nnoitra noticed the change of expression on Tesra's face, but pretended he did not see the (crystal clear) sadness. For a brief moment, both of them stood, in silence, not saying anything. Tesra kept his eyes glued to the floor and his head hung down while Nnoitra leaned against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, head tilted back and eyebrow furrowed. He continued to gaze at his blond-haired fraccion.

"What did ya cook for breakfast, anyway?" Nnoitra suddenly asked, after a minute of total silence. He obviously knew the answer, but nonetheless he still asked because he did not want the silence to intensify. _He hated the silence_, especially when it is unnecessary.

(Not unless the situation calls for it.)

"Nothing much, Nnoitra-sama. Just waffles, bacon, sausage and also Potato Frittata," uttered Tesra, uncertainty in his voice. "Actually, I remembered that you wanted Frittata last week Monday, and I didn't manage to do it for so many days that had passed. But I managed to make it today," the blond male added in a hopeful tone, his round, brown eyes glinting.

_Hm,_ Nnoitra whispered in his mind, _I certainly did not expect him to remember that one. That's sweet and thoughtful of him._

He cleared his throat, and spoke in his customary Nnoitra drawl, "Ya shouldn't have busted yer ass off justa' make that. I _didn't_ order ya to."

Tesra flushed and abruptly looked away, unable to meet his master's cold gaze.

"Wasn't it a lot of work? Now yer got plenty to clean up," Nnoitra added on, upon noticing the pile of dishes, pots and utensils stacked in the kitchen sink behind Tesra, who had _miserably failed _to block it from his master's view.

Nnoitra wondered to himself _how_ he did _not_ manage to see that earlier.

"Uhh, well," Tesra began, his cheeks slowly turning red as he fumbled with his words. "It's uhh.. It's not a lot of work, Nnoitra-sama. I had _fun_ making it, honestly! I enjoyed it so much! And don't worry about this pile of dirty dishes! I enjoy washing the dishes! Truthfully, I _LOVE_ washing the dishes!"

Nnoitra instantly recalled the high utilities bill of last month, and wondered if Tesra had purposely washed the dishes _even if they were not dirty;_ just because he _enjoys_ it.

"Hm. 'Right, if ya say so." Nnoitra replied as he straightened himself up and dusted off invisible specks from his coat.

"Anyway, am going to Nelliel's _dorm_ for a bit. There's somethin' I need from 'er." He paused, before adding, "We'll have breakfast _together_ when I'm back." He turned on his heel and began to walk away.

Tesra could not believe his ears. Did his master just say that they were going to "have breakfast together" once he's back? Unbelievable! That would be the perfect way to start a good day! It has been _a really long time_ ever since they ate breakfast together at one table, and if today was the day it happens, might as well make the best out of it.

In the midst of the internal joy and excitement that was rippling through his chest, Tesra's lips curled into a smile _unbeknown_ to him, as he watched his master leave the dormitory, then out of his sight.

—

.

.

_**the end.**_

/

_**Word count: **_1,009

**_P.s.: _**_Don't forget to leave me a feedback, and favorite it if you have enjoyed it. - xoxo_


End file.
